Goals of the Study Design and Biostatistics Core are to provide collaboration and consultation as appropriate on study design biostatistics, and data management. In particular, it is anticipated that the Study Design and Biostatistics Core will consult with and assist both clinical and laboratory investigators in the design and analysis of research projects.